yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Leslie
is a supporting character of The Promised Neverland. He was an orphan residing in the Grace Field House under the parental care of Sarah. Leslie was also a childhood friend of Isabella’s during their days in the orphanage, and it was revealed that he sang a song to her which she later sang to Ray during her pregnancy.''The Promised Neverland'' anime: Episode 12 At the age of 12, Leslie was shipped out of Grace Field''The Promised Neverland '' manga: Chapter 37 and was killed and fed to the demons, presumably those of high-ranking in the Imperial Capital.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 155, page 16 History Leslie was born in 2014 and sent to Plantation 3 a year later in 2015, growing up alongside Isabella and several other children under the parental care of Sarah. During his years, when he was unbeknownst of his fate of getting eaten by the demons, Leslie befriended Isabella and they became close friends. During a period of time in the orphanage, Leslie composed a tune which he then shared with Isabella after her insisting on singing the tune to her. Although Leslie loved music and was skilled in composing his own songs, he did not take particular pride in it. He also admired Isabella, who was a genius and amazing athletic abilities. This is why Leslie sought to change and become able to do one thing, besides music better than Isabella could. During the free times in the orphanage, Leslie would sit alone of his room and write down his different "goals".Moms' Song of Remembrance Leslie was later shipped out and eaten by demons. Appearance Leslie was a young boy with light skin, freckles, and light blue eyes. He had short purple hair which was neatly combed around his head. He wore the standard orphanage uniform- a white shirt and trousers along with plain shoes. The number "71584" was tattooed across the left side of his neck. Personality Leslie appeared as a compassionate and cordial young boy, bearing a shy but friendly attitude towards Isabella. According to Isabella, Leslie often bore a downcast gaze as if he had no confidence in himself. Indeed, Leslie did not think too highly of himself: he stated that he was bad at studying, playing tag, and he also was slightly socially awkward around people. However, when he was singing or doing anything related to music, he would do it passionately and with wholehearted enjoyment. Leslie was also shown to be easily frightened, as he gasped at Isabella's sudden appearance. Plot Imperial Capital Battle Arc Skills and Abilities Leslie had an interest in music, and during his time in the orphanage, he would sing, compose his own songs or doing something related to music. According to Isabella, the lullaby he composed and sang for her was very beautiful. In the anime, it is shown that Leslie was skilled at playing the mandolin. Relationships Isabella Since the two are raised in the same orphanage, Leslie and Isabella had been close —if not intimate— friends during their childhood. Leslie was shown to be rather shy but kind-witted towards his friend, as she was the only person Leslie was willing to chant his tune to. Leslie, on a certain degree, seems to bear feelings towards Isabella, as he was shown to blush when Isabella insisted him on sharing his tune to her. Leslie also admired Isabella and held her in high regard, as he thought of her as a perfect person able to do anything. In connection to this, he was inspired by Isabella to change and hopefully become as good as her in something except music. During his departure from Grace Field, Leslie gave Isabella one bright smile before leaving. Trivia *The following are Leslie's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Leslie is in 41st place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Leslie is in 21st place with a total of 114 votes. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Shipped Out Category:Deceased Category:Male